


39,1

by Miriamel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередное уползание Кирка из Нексуса. Мало действия, много унылых размышлений, сопли.</p>
<p>Посвящается Онде в благодарность за то, что посадила меня на ST <3</p>
<p>Бета: Онда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	39,1

**27,8 лет до**

 

На Спока не действовали сочащиеся из расщелины газы, поэтому он мог, не опасаясь за своё здоровье, с близкого расстояния наблюдать, как в овраг спускается молодая пума. Вулканское зрение остро, но годы не щадят никого; потребовалось прищуриться, чтобы разглядеть расфокусированный взгляд животного, направленный в никуда. Его голова опускалась всё ниже, и вскоре его нос едва не касался земли. Шаг, ещё шаг. Пума запнулась о камешек и медленно опустилась на брюхо. Здоровое животное никогда не ложится так — точно где стояло, не подобрав хвост, уронив голову как придётся.

Вокруг белели кости других животных, больших и маленьких, которые на протяжении веков, а возможно и тысячелетий, попадались в эту природой созданную ловушку.

Животное было молодо и здорово, золотистая шерсть блестела на ярком августовском солнце, круглые бока свидетельствовали о регулярном и обильном питании, и — насколько успел рассмотреть Спок, пока оно не опустило голову, — глаза были чистыми. Он поднял его на руки и направился к шоссе и оставленному на обочине внедорожнику. Пума была тяжёлой, но с мышцами и костями Спока время обошлось милосерднее, чем со зрением, и он без труда сделал несколько сотен шагов, прежде устроил пуму на заднем сидении. Она находилась без сознания, но сердце её билось ровно, а грудная клетка поднималась в такт дыханию спокойно и размеренно. Спок рассчитывал на то, что пума очнётся раньше, чем он доберётся до ближайшей ветеринарной клиники. Он рассеянно отметил про себя, что не прогадал, обтянув сиденья дешёвой чёрной тканью: если пуму начнёт тошнить, сменить чехлы выйдет не слишком накладно.

Спок планировал ещё неделю поездить по Северной Америке, чтобы ближе познакомиться с природой и местными обычаями, но теперь вместо этого безотлагательно направился к купленному месяц назад дому.

Когда он пересекал границу штата Айовы, пума заворочалась. Он остановил автомобиль и, протянув руку между передними сиденьями, прикоснулся к контактным точкам на морде животного и объяснил, куда и зачем («там тепло и безопасно») её везёт. Пума уснула.

Когда он подъехал к своему дому, уже стемнело. Перед тем, как отпереть ворота, он по привычке бросил взгляд на соседний дом, принадлежащий Джеймсу Кирку. С тех пор, как тот отправился в свою вторую пятилетнюю миссию, дом стоял запертым. С каждым летом на дорожках росло всё больше травы: космос манил Джеймса Кирка так же сильно, как и Джима, и он отправился в исследовательскую миссию с таким же энтузиазмом. Спок оценивал вероятность того, что до истечения пяти лет Джеймс Кирк здесь появится, как не превышающую двух процентов.

Когда дело касается Кирка, никогда нельзя быть уверенным, что вероятность удалось оценить верно.

 

**27,6 лет до**

 

В солнечные дни Споку не сиделось под крышей. Он подставлял лицо лучам и, закрыв глаза, погружался в приятные ощущения. Большую часть своей жизни он провёл на космических кораблях и станциях или в крупных городах на различных планетах, поэтому в чистом воздухе и пении птиц он встретил то, чего ему недоставало прежде. Тихая спокойная жизнь в Айове среди полузаброшенных ферм пришлась ему по душе.

Пуме нравилось улечься рядом с его креслом-качалкой и дремать уютно, как умеют только кошки. Спок многому мог бы у неё научиться. Когда бы он к ней ни прикасался, он чувствовал спокойное довольство собой, жизнью и окружающим миром. Где бы она ни лежала, она всегда устраивалась со всевозможным удобством, никогда не беспокоилась ни о том, что будет, ни о том, что было. Этим она напоминала ручного сехлата, который был у него в детстве. Животные мудрее и вулканцев, и людей, и любых прочих разумных рас.

Но Спок не был ни пумой, ни сехлатом, и он не умел жить текущим мгновением.

У него была хорошая память. В юности он тренировал её по лучшим вулканским методикам, а с тех пор, как оставил дела, ежедневно принимал специально разработанные витаминные комплексы и посвящал семьдесят минут ментальным тренировкам.

Когда его отцу был двести один год, ему диагностировали синдром Бенди, неизлечимое дегенеративное неврологическое заболевание, которое помимо прочего приводило к резкой утрате контроля над эмоциями. Спустя два года Сарек умер. Споку было сто шестьдесят четыре года, и он намеревался прожить настолько долго, насколько возможно. Он оценивал вероятность того, что в свою очередь испытает этот синдром, в двадцать процентов. Если бы он остался в старом времени, где Вулкан процветал, а медицина с каждым годом уходила вперёд, он мог бы повлиять на скорость разработки лекарства от синдрома Бенди. Но в этом временном потоке осталось слишком мало вулканцев, перед ними стояло слишком много задач, чтобы тратить ресурсы на довольно редкую болезнь. Кроме того, из-за перемещения в прошлое технологический уровень отставал от того, к которому привык Спок, на сотню лет.

Обезопасить себя от судьбы отца он не мог. Оставалось лишь придерживаться общих рекомендаций и, ориентируясь на исследования, с которыми он регулярно знакомился до инцидента на «Медузе», вести размеренную жизнь и принимать препараты, которые могли незначительно, но отсрочить начало заболевания. Большего он не мог сделать при современном развитии медицины.

Пока же его рассудок и память находились в полном порядке. Спок и без помощи судовых журналов мог вспомнить, что происходило в ту же звёздную дату в то время, когда он жил в своём мире. События в этом мире шли по собственному пути, отличному от того, чему был свидетелем Спок: «Нарада» и её обезумевший капитан слишком сильно повлияли на всю Федерацию, чтобы история воспроизвелась. Однако «Энтерпрайз» и в этом мире изучала далёкий космос, пятилетние исследовательские миссии организовывались и здесь.

А некоторые события от истории мира и вовсе не зависели.

 

**26,3 лет до**

 

В звёздную дату 3372,7 на посадочной площадке невдалеке от дома Спока с рёвом опустился небольшой шаттл. Он приземлился боком и пропахал землю, так как пилот не замедлился в воздухе до безопасной для посадки скорости. Открылся люк, оттуда вывалился Джеймс Кирк с перекошенным от волнения лицом, чуть не на руки подхватил зелёного, задыхающегося, с закатившимися глазами двойника Спока и потащил его к дому. Он не стал возиться с замком, а не колеблясь выбил дверь плечом с одного удара и повлёк спутника внутрь.

Стояла ночь, но свет в окнах так и не загорелся. Спок обошёл свой дом и уселся с противоположной стороны в позе для медитации. Ему было холодно. Ему всегда было холодно и на «Энтерпрайз», и на Земле, и на большинстве других планет, вследствие чего он привык регулировать температуру тела, не концентрируя на этой задаче внимания. Но осенними вечерами к низкой температуре добавлялась сырость, и подобный дискомфорт нельзя было подавить, не воздействуя сознательно и сосредоточенно на организм.

Спок просидел снаружи всю ночь, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы тело должным образом занималось терморегуляцией. Сердце стучало ровно, мускулы расслабились, перед закрытыми глазами проплывали умиротворяющие картины красной вулканской пустыни и пробивающихся среди песков колючек. Он прилагал все усилия, чтобы не вспоминать то, что не принесло бы ничего, кроме боли, и физический дискомфорт должен был помочь в этом. Но память настырно подсовывала картины прошлого: звенел голос Т’Принг и гремели ритуальные барабаны, казалось, что руки снова сжимали лирпу, и пульсировала кровавая завеса, скрывая за собой небо, и прижималось потное тело Джима, сильное и напряжённое. И обмякало в руках Спока, закатывались глаза, и возвращалось ощущение реальности.

Зрение Спока начало слабеть, но слух оставался всё таким же острым. Он без труда уловил, как хлопнула входная дверь и прошуршали по траве шаги. Он поднялся на ноги, отряхнул джинсы и вышел навстречу Джеймсу Кирку — это мог быть только он, потому что после произошедшего любому вулканцу требуется отсыпаться по меньшей мере тридцать стандартных часов.

Одежда Джеймса Кирка была в порядке, если не считать того, что ткань была смята. Значит, у них нашлось достаточно времени для того, чтобы раздеться перед тем, как вулканские инстинкты возьмут верх. Джеймс Кирк стоял в расслабленной позе, устремив усталый и задумчивый взгляд в темноту, руки свободно свисали вдоль тела — хороший знак, говорящий о том, что истекшая ночь отвечала его ожиданиям и ничего не испортила.

Он перевёл взгляд на Спока и усмехнулся половиной рта. Спок не видел его с такого близкого расстояния восемь стандартных лет. На лице появились новые мимические морщины, старые пролегли отчётливее, чем в последнюю встречу. Становилось очевидно, что они складываются в другой узор, не в тот, что отпечатался на лице Джима. Это было логично: морщины пролегают случайным образом, а не однозначно задаются генетическим кодом.

Только закончив анализировать отличия, Спок сфокусировал внимание на красных припухших губах, тёмных синяках на предплечьях и подрагивающих пальцах.

Спок мог позавидовать своему двойнику: в своё первое Время тот познал ласку, а не бой.

Джеймс Кирк так и не сказал Споку ни слова, но и взгляда не прятал. Оказалось, что стоять ночью на расстоянии в несколько шагов друг от друга так же просто и естественно, как лететь с незнакомым попутчиком на соседних пассажирских сиденьях и заниматься каждый своим делом. Именно в этот час Спок принял, что этот человек ему не знаком и потому не имеет никакого смысла вступать с ним во взаимодействия, за исключением самых формальных.

Что думал Джеймс Кирк, почему стоял вместе с ним с полчаса прежде, чем вернуться в дом, Спок не знал. И не слишком этим интересовался.

Спок не стал ложиться. Он дождался, когда остался один, и установил датчик на шаттл, чтобы получить сигнал, когда его сосед покинет Айову. После он завёл внедорожник и, подозвав пуму и усадив её на заднее сиденье, уехал к реке в часе езды отсюда, где животное любило ловить рыбу, а он — смотреть на заросшие травой и кустарником холмы и представлять, как умиротворяюще они должны выглядеть для людей: ведь зелень не тревожит их кровавыми ассоциациями.

Датчик сработал следующим вечером. Следовательно, они улетели сразу же после того, как двойник Спока проспался. Когда пума вдоволь наплескалась в воде и, сытая, задремала, он прикоснулся к её контактным точкам и пригласил вернуться.

Он вёл автомобиль, концентрируясь исключительно на дороге и не пытаясь анализировать поступившую информацию.

Спок не привык выносить суждения, не имея полной информации. У него не было ни деловой, ни эмоциональной необходимости входить в более близкий контакт с Джеймсом Кирком или со своим клоном, поэтому следовало быть особенно осторожным в выводах, следить за тем, чтобы эмоции не исказили истину. Следовало помнить, что из имеющейся информации возможно сделать разве что предположение или несколько, и их окажется недостаточно для того, чтобы во всей полноте воссоздать отношения, связывающие двойников Спока и Джима.

Но кое-какие выводы можно было сделать и из имеющейся информации. Факт: его двойник не стал скрывать своё состояние от капитана. Факт: его двойник принял помощь — только ли помощь? — от капитана. Факт: после случившегося они покинули Землю вместе.

Вывод: двойники были ближе друг к другу, чем оригиналы.

Между ними было больше доверия.

Может быть, они… Спок не стал углубляться в эту теорию, потому что она основывалась вовсе не на фактах.

У отца Спока было слабое сердце. Сын не унаследовал его недуг. Он регулярно проверял состояние своего здоровья у лучших специалистов по внеземным формам жизни, и каждый раз работу его сердца находили в высшей степени удовлетворительной. Сейчас же в боку сжалось что-то, кольнуло острой болью.

Он вспоминал своё Время, снова выстраивал события в их хронологической последовательности, проговаривал доводы, которые на разных этапах жизни склоняли его принять то или иное решение, и искал точку, в которой мог бы повернуть жизнь по другому пути.

Искал ли он ошибку? Этого он не знал. Спок потратил не один и даже не десяток сеансов медитации на то, чтобы проанализировать потенциально доступные для него иные пути и, сравнив их, определить: был ли реализованный путь оптимальным или Споку следовало действовать не так.

Если принятые решения не были оптимальными, а реализовавшиеся последствие — наилучшими из доступных, то следовало признать за собой ошибку или череду ошибок. В противном случае останется только признать, что даже острый ум не способен оградить владельца от нежелательных последствий.

Первое правило мысленного эксперимента: при идентификации моментов в прошлом, когда можно было принять другое решение и направить жизнь по другому пути, не использовать то, что доктор Маккой назвал бы «задним умом». Оперировать следовало только имеющейся на момент принятия решения информацией. Всё, что стало известно позже, не должно было влиять на оценку того или иного поступка как разумного или неразумного.

Взаимодействие — трудная тема, взаимодействие с людьми трудно вдвойне. Если же во взаимодействие вступал полукровка, количество сложностей возрастало экспоненциально. Спок расплетал спутанный клубок постепенно, не торопясь переходить от одного ключевого эпизода прошлого к другому.

У него было достаточно времени.

Он начал размышления со знакомства с капитаном Кирком. Он с первого взгляда нашёл его очаровательным — человека с золотистыми волосами и лучащимися теплом глазами, с приветливой улыбкой и пружинистым шагом. Он походил на матёрого хищника, сильного, расслабленного в кругу сородичей, но переполненного энергией и при необходимости готового немедленно вступить в схватку.

После десяти дней полёта и первых совместно выполненных миссий стало ясно, что их рабочие отношения могут быть в высшей степени эффективными. После трёх месяцев полёта и одиннадцати совместно выполненных миссий стало ясно, что также продуктивно и к взаимному удовольствию они могут общаться и в неформальной обстановке. Узнавая своего нового капитана лучше, Спок убеждался, что не ошибся в первом впечатлении: тот казался ему всё столь же привлекательным. Это не беспокоило по трём причинам. Первая заключалась в том, что Спок находил привлекательными многих землян и ни разу это не сказывалось на эффективности взаимодействия с ними. Вторая — что из-за смешанного происхождения и генетических коррекций половая система Спока находилась в неактивном состоянии: большинство сородичей в его возрасте находилось между третьим и четвёртым циклами, в то время как он не пережил на тот момент ни одного. Ему нравилось думать, что из-за этой своей особенности он был ещё более сдержан, получил ещё больше власти над своими эмоциями, чем чистокровные вулканцы. Только спустя много лет Спок понял, сколь много гордыни было в подобных мыслях.

А в-третьих, он был помолвлен с Т’Принг. Она служила для него успокоением, он думал о ней как о страховке на случай, если не оправдаются надежды и ему не удастся обойтись вовсе без вовлечения в репродуктивный цикл.

О том, что считала по этому поводу сама Т’Принг, Спок не думал.

Любые размышления Спока всегда прерывались одинаково: тычком под локоть в сопровождении громкого урчания. Это приходила соскучившаяся пума и требовала внимания.

Земляне не умеют приручать взрослых диких животных, для вулканцев же это не составляет проблемы. Споку хватило минутного прикосновения к её контактным точкам, чтобы объяснить ей, кто он такой, и предложить свою дружбу.

Он не навязывал ей каких бы то ни было мыслей, не подчинял себе её волю. Это вступило бы в противоречие с философией вулканцев и было неприемлемо в тех случаях, когда от этого не зависела чья-либо жизнь или благополучие. Спок лишь предложил ей свой дом в качестве убежища и объяснил, что здесь она будет в полной безопасности. А если она захочет, он готов чесать ей уши или живот столько, сколько потребуется.

Пума была самодовольна и уверена в своей неотразимости, как и любая кошка. Когда ей хотелось ласки, она требовала её, а когда решала, что получила достаточно, вставала и уходила. Спок научился угадывать момент, когда его общество становилось ненужным, и возвращался к своим занятиям за несколько минут до того, как пума донесла бы до него эту информацию — со свойственной животным непосредственностью. Спок предполагал, что именно потому, что он был так чуток к её настроению, она с каждым днём всё больше времени проводила рядом с ним, не всегда поддерживая физический контакт, но подрёмывая неподалёку.

Споку доводилось наблюдать, как домашние животные выпрашивают у хозяев-землян еду. Здесь не принято держать питомцев в строгости, поэтому подобные сцены встречались достаточно часто. Но из-за полностью различных рационов и отсутствия поблизости другого животного, с которого можно было бы взять пример, пума не знала, что Спока можно использовать как поставщика пищи. Она охотилась самостоятельно. Спок никогда не стремился наблюдать за ней в эти часы, не желая вмешиваться в процесс, который его не касался.

Он ждал, что когда-нибудь, в один из тех месяцев, когда световой день прибывает и весь животный мир начинает думать о продолжении рода куда чаще, чем о еде, пуме удастся найти кого-то из сородичей. Но годы шли, а она оставалась такой же одинокой.

Судя по поведению, её это нисколько не беспокоило. Как уже замечал Спок, животных мало волнуют упущенные возможности.

Когда пума, получив причитающуюся порцию поглаживаний, потянулась и, боднув дверь, выскользнула в ночь, он вернулся к своим мыслям. Он приступил к оценке вероятности того, что после совокупления между их двойниками установились узы.

Будь рядом Джим и обсуждай они этот вопрос сообща, Спок сказал бы: «Вероятность этого составляет девяносто пять целых семьсот сорок девять тысячных процента». Но Джима рядом не было, и он подумал: «Около девяноста пяти процентов».

При оценке вероятностей, как и при оценке, а не расчёте чего бы то ни было, точность свыше двух смысловых знаковых не нужна. Она может даже навредить, так как на озвучивание многозначных чисел требуется больше времени, которое в критических ситуациях рациональнее потратить не на разговоры, а на действия. Но Спок всегда ухитрялся найти возможность ответить максимально точно: Джима это неизменно радовало, и в такие моменты в его глазах сверкала гордость.

Любопытно, как изменилось бы выражение лица Джима, узнай он, что произошло, когда введённый доктором Маккоем препарат начал действовать. Споку оказалось достаточно стимуляции во время контактной борьбы, чтобы эякулировать, а эякуляции во время Жара крови оказалось достаточно, чтобы непроизвольно связать свой разум с разумом Джима. Тот, не будучи телепатом, так ничего и не заметил. Это причиняло Споку мучения тогда и не давало ему покоя до сих пор.

Узы угнетали. Каждый раз, встречая улыбку Джима, он думал о том, что предал его дважды, сперва — установив связь, не спросив разрешения, а затем — не поставив об этом в известность. Первые дни после церемонии на Вулкане только с помощью специальных ментальных техник удавалось держать себя в руках и ничем не выдавать себя, когда Джим касался его.

Прикасался он часто — проходя мимо, заговаривая или побуждая сменить направление. До установления уз Споку нравились неожиданные тактильные контакты: прохладная кожа дарила ощущения, которые были вполне приемлемыми, а ровный, сильный и жизнеутверждающий эмоциональный фон действовал словно наркотическое вещество: сперва Споку были любопытны новые чувства, после он начала находить их приятными, а следом за тем оказалось, что без них жизнь кажется пресной.

Если бы не узы, с помощью которых он ощущал испытываемые Джимом эмоции, Спок не догадался бы, что он заметил перемену в поведении своего старшего офицера. От осознания того, что его маска не обманула того, для кого предназначалась, Спок становился всё напряжённее.

Его утомляла рекурсия «я догадываюсь, что он догадывается, что я догадываюсь и так далее». Взаимоотношения с эмоциональными созданиями были достаточно обременительны и без того, чтобы беспрерывно, в фоновом режиме, держать в уме шаткую конструкцию. Спок ввёл правило каждый день проводить два дополнительных часа в медитации, и только благодаря этому его показатели эффективности не снизились.

 

**21,9 лет до**

 

Когда закончилась вторая пятилетняя миссия Джеймса Кирка, Спок убедился в верности своих предположений: тот снова прилетел в Айову и снова со своим старшим помощником. Хватило одного взгляда, чтобы отметить не являющееся необходимым прикосновение двойника Спока к голой коже на запястье Джеймса Кирка и больше не сомневаться в том, что они состоят в связи.

Спок вышел наружу, чтобы поздороваться, и после обмена дежурными приветствиями попросил одолжить шаттл: ему в равной мере хотелось и оказаться подальше от влюблённых, и освежить в памяти впечатления, которые давно не переживал наяву.

Он спокойнее, чем Джим, относился к полётам. Ему нравилось управлять отлаженными механизмами, нравилось быстро рассчитывать путь и следовать вдоль него максимально точно. Облака вокруг, змеящееся внизу шоссе между выгоревшими на жарком солнце полями, крыши домов и спины лошадей из скаковой конюшни по соседству — всё казалось живописным и было приятно глазу. Но пульс оставался спокойным — его не тревожили ни скорость, ни эстетическая привлекательность открывшейся картины. Только если вспомнить о тех годах, когда он чувствовал эмоции Джима, и воскресить в памяти его волнение, когда шаттл отрывался от земли, можно было заставить и своё сердце биться чаще.

Полёт дисциплинирует ум. Во время размышлений на твёрдой земле велик риск думать недостаточно продуктивно, лениться и отвлекаться. Но в полёте разум остаётся собранным, а значит, обрабатывает вторую задачу так же эффективно, как и первую.

Воспоминания сменяли друг друга чётко, размеренно и безжалостно, картины прошлого дополнялись совершёнными когда-то логическими выкладками и обжигающими эмоциями, своими и чужими. Руки прикасались к панели управления, а перед мысленным взором мелькали образы, словно кадры старой земной киноленты.

1\. Существует три способа избавиться от уз таким образом, чтобы партнёр не узнал об их существовании. Только один — подразумевающий, что оба останутся живы.

(Приподнятые брови, недовольно скривившийся рот, лёгкое раздражение неуместной шутке: «Тебе не следовало учиться чувству юмора у Боунса, есть куда более достойные примеры для подражания», непонимание, недоумение — пока ещё неверие в то, что Спок имел в виду ровно то, что сказал.)

2\. Спок не имел возможности объяснить свой выбор. Он принял решение оставить в тайне созданные узы и ни при каких обстоятельствах не согласился бы его пересмотреть. Он поставил своего капитана перед свершившимся фактом и назвал дату своего отбытия.

(Прищур глаз, из которых ушло вдруг тепло, медленно закипающая ярость — которую Джим умел сдерживать так, что если бы не узы, нечуткий к эмоциональным проявлениям Спок не сумел бы её распознать.

И разочарование.)

3\. Спок оценивал вероятность того, что после этого разговора Джим когда-либо заговорит с ним с прежней приязнью, не более чем в пятнадцать процентов. Он оценивал вероятность того, что после этого разговора больше никогда не поговорит с ним, в шестьдесят процентов.

(Джим ушёл не оборачиваясь.

Это был последний раз, когда Спок видел его в старой жёлтой форме. С тех пор он узнавал этот оттенок во флоре, фауне и геологических отложениях новых планет, в приправленных куркумой блюдах, в качающейся на ветру ржи и в блестящей шерсти пумы.)

Спок вернулся к своему дому в тот день, когда двойники планировали отчалить. Оба продолжали карьеру в Звёздном флоте, их назначения уже определили. Кирк в третий раз отправлялся в пятилетнюю миссию на «Энтерпрайз», Спок также получил место капитана на одном из кораблей Звёздного флота. Им предстояла разлука, но Спок не сумел уловить на их лицах, — как ни присматривался, как ни вспоминал все прочитанные руководства по распознаванию человеческой мимики, — ни тоски, ни сожалений, ни любых других негативных эмоций. Они выглядели усталыми, довольными и безмятежными — вот всё, что Спок сумел вынести из своих наблюдений.

Не такими были они с Джимом после инцидента с Виджером — именно тогда обида Джима осталась в прошлом и он снова открылся Споку. Между ними искрили не проговорённые вопросы. Джим не понимал, почему Спок принял решение пройти Колинар, и не был уверен, что эта же причина не помешает отправиться с ним во вторую пятилетнюю миссию в старой роли первого помощника и старшего офицера по науке.

Спок провёл в глубокой медитации в общей сложности тридцать часов, решая, каким образом рассказать Джиму о случившемся на Вулкане. Тогда Спок не отдавал себе в этом отчёта, но сейчас ясно видел, что в тот период был обуреваем эмоциями как никогда. Об этом свидетельствовали не только плачевные результаты, но и тот факт, что Спок запомнил процесс обдумывания хуже, чем все прочие свои медитации.

Как бы то ни было, он пришёл к выводу, что разговор можно без ущерба отложить до того момента, когда приблизится следующее Время. Он разработал план, по которому следовало построить разговор, чтобы, во-первых, с наименьшей вероятностью вызвать у Джима отвращение и, во-вторых, максимально воспользоваться возможностью — в том случае, если она вообще имелась — установить с Джимом полноценные узы.

Плану не пришлось реализоваться: второе Время не пришло. Ни спустя семь лет после первого, ни когда-либо впоследствии.

Вернувшись из миссии, Спок слетал на Вулкан и посетил как несколько врачей, так и мудрецов — толкователей учения Сурака. Вердикт был однозначен: он был полностью здоров и находился в хорошей форме для своего возраста и рода занятий. Его половая система также находилась в порядке, и он был способен к зачатию. Однако из-за гибридного происхождения что-то пошло не так, и первая Лихорадка, не завершившись полноценным половым актом, оказалась последней.

Каждый, с кем он консультировался по этому вопросу, сдержанно поздравлял и расспрашивал о всех сопутствующих обстоятельствах. Будь вулканцы более раскованны в эмоциональных проявлениях, он столкнулся бы с завистью: нет для народа, превыше всего ценящего самоконтроль, проклятья страшнее, чем Лихорадка Крови.

Следовало быть довольным тем, что проблемы больше нет. Но Спок не чувствовал ничего.

Как будто Колинар наконец-то возымел успех.

 

**16,3 лет до**

 

Спустя пять c половиной лет, когда закончилась третья пятилетняя миссия капитана Джеймса Кирка, он снова привёл шаттл к своему домику в Айове, и снова не один. За ним спустилась молодая привлекательная вулканка в повседневной одежде землян. Джеймс Кирк, тоже в штатском, выпрыгнул на землю первым и подал руку спутнице. На той не было перчаток, и она задержала ладонь в его руке.

Спок вспомнил, с каким интересом Дэвид Маркус поглядывал на Саавик, вспомнил, как она рассказывала о неуклюжей, диковатой, но искренней любви этого человека, и сделал предположение, что влечение к вулканцам может иметь генетическую природу.

Достаточно было минуту понаблюдать за вулканкой, чтобы сделать вывод о том, что она не испытывала в данный момент Лихорадки крови. Это не помешало им получать всё возможное удовольствие, доступное двум привлекательным друг для друга особям. Стены домиков были тонкими, окна были нараспашку, и Спок слышал страстные мужские стоны, которые продолжались с перерывами до рассвета; вулканка проявляла подобающую сдержанность и молчала.

На этот раз Джеймс Кирк задержался в Айове на две недели. Первую он наслаждался обществом своей спутницы, только изредка выходя на улицу проветриться. Он улыбался Споку, обменивался с ним ничего не значащими фразами и уходил снова. Не исключено, что он воспринимал соседа как выжившего из ума старика и относился к нему с лёгкой симпатией, но разговор с ним считал бесполезным делом.

Спока не беспокоило такое отношение, и он не стремился скорректировать произведённое впечатление. Несмотря на то что прожитые годы накладывали на Джеймса Кирка всё больший отпечаток индивидуальности, несмотря на то что и его лицо, и манера двигаться, и даже тембр голоса ещё сильнее отличались от оригинала, чем десять лет назад, он всё же слишком сильно напоминал Джима. Для сохранения внутренней гармонии следовало соблюдать дистанцию. Можно было снова одолжить шаттл или отправиться в небольшое путешествие на автомобиле, но пума стала сдавать, и Спок не хотел ни тревожить её, ни оставлять одну.

Вулканка, в отличие от Джеймса Кирка, проявила заинтересованность в более содержательной коммуникации. Учитывая, как мало выжило вулканцев после гибели их планеты, в её общительности не было ничего неожиданного. Однако Спок не пожелал переступать через себя и честно показал, что более всего ценит тишину и уединение, и она оставила попытки ему докучать.

Спустя неделю на горизонте появился ещё один шаттл. Пилот посадил его с идеальной аккуратностью, строго параллельно шаттлу Джеймса Кирка, и Спок не сводил с него глаз, пока наружу не показался его двойник.

Джеймс Кирк с вулканкой вышли на порог. Увидев гостя, Джеймс Кирк бросился ему навстречу и крепко, хоть и быстро, обнял. Лицо того оставалось бесстрастным, но Споку не нужно было прикасаться к коже своего двойника и задействовать телепатические способности, чтобы понять: тот не слишком доволен экспрессивностью, но против тактильного контакта как такового ничего не имеет.

Спок сидел в кресле на втором этаже. У его ног дремала постаревшая пума. Сквозь окно открывался вид на соседский дворик, а за счёт того, что Спок находился в глубине комнаты, его самого было не слишком хорошо видно.

Он наблюдал, как все трое устроились под открытым небом. На траве появилась скатерть, Джеймс Кирк рассказывал о традиционном развлечении землян под названием «пикник» — он говорил громко, достаточно громко для того, чтобы его можно было слышать с места Спока, и слишком громко для того, чтобы можно было перепутать его с оригиналом, который редко производил столько шума.

Также он говорил слишком быстро, в речи излишне часто звучали жаргонизмы и просторечия. В движениях не доставало мягкой грации, которая напоминала бы о хищнике из семейства кошачьих, жесты были слишком порывистыми и быстрыми, прищур — слишком жёстким и нахальным.

Отдельно Спок отметил тот факт, что когда Джеймс Кирк смотрел на своего бывшего старшего помощника, его взгляд становился спокойным и доброжелательным — но не более того.

Спок находил удовлетворительным тот факт, что на него самого Джеймс Кирк смотрел с лёгким интересом и равнодушной вежливостью. Данное эмоциональное наполнение было для их взаимодействия наиболее желательным: попытки сократить дистанцию привели бы только к необходимости подавлять эмоциональную реакцию, а Спок даже не мог заранее высчитать, какую именно: гнев или нежность.

Но то, что глаза Джеймса Кирка не загорались и в те секунды, когда он смотрел на двойника Спока или на молодую вулканку, заставляло Спока чувствовать себя неуютно.

Он не сумел разобраться в природе данной реакции.

Споку вдруг подумалось: любопытно бы выяснить, как он смотрел на «Энтерпрайз», появлялись ли хотя бы в эти моменты в его глазах тёплые искры.

Спок наводил справки и владел достаточным объёмом непротиворечивой информации из разных источников, чтобы не сомневаться: капитаном Джеймс Кирк был блестящим. Несмотря на отличия вселенных, Кирк всё так же успешно служил в Звёздном флоте и всё так же приносил пользу обществу.

В этом было что-то успокаивающее.

Но многие блестящие капитаны, например Кристофер Пайк, утилитарно подходили к своим кораблям — как к механизмам, которые следует поддерживать в наилучшем состоянии, чтобы добиваться наилучшего результата, — и не более того. Любовь — Спок никогда не колебался, используя этот максимально экспрессивный термин для того, что охарактеризовать отношение Джима к «Энтерпрайз», — любовь не была необходимым условием успешной карьеры в роли капитана космолёта.

Поэтому не было оснований быть уверенным, что корабль так же дорог Джеймсу Кирку, как и Джиму. Спок проанализировал своё желание узнать истину и сделал вывод, что несмотря на все приложенные усилия цепляется за каждую возможность узнать в эрзаце черты оригинала.

Вывод нисколько не был неожиданным.

Спок бросил последний взгляд на ужинающих и, подойдя к окну, задёрнул шторы. Он посмотрел на дремлющую пуму, но перед мысленным взором всё ещё стояла картина гармонии и благополучия: Джеймс Кирк и вулканка были довольны обществом друг друга и своего гостя, двойник Спока также не испытывал никаких неудобств, видя их вместе.

Интересно, были ли эти трое счастливы?

Если Джеймс Кирк своим отличием от Джима вызывал желание докопаться до самого дна его души и увидеть там то, что составляло суть Джима, то вид двойника Спока, благодушно и без какого-либо неудобства поглядывающего на принадлежащего не ему Джима, вызывал раздражение, более приличествующее ромуланцу, чем тому, кто всю жизнь следовал пути Сурака.

Он покачал головой и осторожно, чтобы не потревожить уже не такие эластичные, как прежде, связки, опустился на ковёр рядом с пумой. Та, не открывая глаз, коротко мяукнула в качестве приветствия и повернулась на бок. Она любила, когда ей чесали горло и живот. Спок опёрся спиной о диван, запустил пальцы в жёсткий мех и с помощью техник медитации настроил фильтр восприятия так, чтобы он не пропускал голоса, доносящиеся из соседнего двора.

Спок думал о том, что пума уже стара. Прежде у него было только одно домашнее животное, сехлат, в детстве на Вулкане. Закрыв глаза, Спок стал воссоздавать в памяти образ уничтоженной в этом временном потоке планеты, задействуя все доступные ему семь чувств. Он мысленно отметил это времяпрепровождении как нелогичное, но следом пришла крамольная мысль: ради чего демонстрировать нарочитую рациональность, ради кого оставаться невозмутимым в самых напряжённых обстоятельствах, если рядом нет того, кто восхитится этой запредельной для человеческого воображения сдержанности. Или воспримет её как личный вызов и попробует сократить психологическую дистанцию, которую держал Спок при общении.

Или молча окинет с ног до головы тёплым взглядом и едва заметно улыбнётся.

Не в первый раз Спок подумал о том, что логичнее было бы теперь, оставшись в одиночестве, на пенсии, когда его воля и интеллект больше не служили на благо Федерации в общем или вулканцам в частности, сконцентрироваться не на сдержанности и следовании пути Сурака, а на том, чтобы восстановить всё то, чему он научился от Джима, всё, что десятилетиями бережно хранилось в памяти для того, чтобы однажды это можно было извлечь и пережить заново.

Вероятность того, что более подходящий для этого момент когда-либо наступит, была невысока.

Трое гостей покинули Айову одновременно. Влюбленные сели в шаттл первыми, а двойник Спока задержался, чтобы попрощаться.

Когда Спок открыл дверь в ответ на стук, он поприветствовал его и проговорил:

— Благодарю за совет. Вы были правы: сотрудничество с Джимом Кирком оказалось в высшей степени продуктивным. Следуя вашему наставлению, я не стал ему сопротивляться, хотя и испытывал поначалу подобные побуждения. В результате наше взаимодействие протекало эффективно и ко взаимному удовольствию.

Спок ответил, и его голос прозвучал хрипло:

— Я рад, что мои слова оказались полезны.

Впечатление, полученное от вида своего двойника вблизи, подтвердило сложившееся прежде впечатление: тот был полностью доволен сложившимся положением.

Спок не был уверен, что в его жизнь был хотя бы один период, когда он мог бы сказать о себе то же самое. По крайней мере, когда находился в здравом уме.

Чтобы избежать дальнейшего разговора, Спок попрощался со своим двойником, и тот проследовал к шаттлу, не задержав на Споке взгляда.

С тех пор Спок ни разу не видел ни Джеймса Кирка, ни своего клона.

 

**12,5 лет до**

 

Следующей зимой пума стала всё реже выходить наружу и всё тише мурлыкать в ответ на поглаживания, а однажды утром не проснулась. Спок отнёс её туда, где нашёл, и положил в расщелину между двумя валунами. Когда её плоть истлеет, а кости обнажатся и станут неотличимы от костей прежних жертв выхода подземных газов, Спока не будет на Земле.

В последний раз прикоснувшись к тусклой шерсти, которая не казалась больше золотистой, Спок понял, что за прошедшие годы ни разу не подумал о том, что можно было бы дать животному имя. Он поджал губы и прислушался к чаще забившемуся сердцу, не пытаясь замедлить его сокращения, а стремясь понять, о каком чувстве свидетельствовала разлившаяся по грудной клетке тяжесть.

По пути обратно он смотрел на холмы и собирающиеся на горизонте грозовые тучи. Он вдруг подумал о докторе Севрине и его последователях, впервые за по меньшей мере сотню лет вспомнил о том, какое впечатление они на него произвели, вспомнил об их стремлении отвергнуть достижения прогресса, чтобы стать ближе к природе. Если бы они могли сейчас увидеть Спока, они одобрили бы его образ жизни, — решил он.

Интересно, появилось ли подобное движение в этом мире?

Следующую неделю он вспоминал о единомышленниках Севрина и размышлял о том, сколько разумного скрывалось за их нарочито вызывающими обликом и поведением. Их мечты об идеальном мире напоминали ему о днях, проведённых на Омикрон Кита III, где под воздействием спор начался единственный период в его жизни, когда он прочувствовал на собственном опыте, что означает термин «счастье».

Если бы не мысли о Джиме, пребывание на Земле напоминало бы дни, проведённые под воздействием спор. Ведь в Айове он жил, не отягощенный ответственностью, подчиняя внутренние ритмы солнечному циклу. Он был свободен от условностей и… он был свободен от всего, кроме своих чувств.

 

**5,3 года до**

 

Приняв решение поступить в академию Звёздного флота, Спок держал в уме, что средняя продолжительность жизни вулканцев в два раза превосходит среднюю продолжительность жизни людей. Во время службы под командованием Кристофера Пайка Спок иногда думал о том, что когда команда состарится и выйдет в отставку, он будет ещё достаточно молод для продолжения службы в течение десятилетий.

Он был слишком поглощён своей работой, чтобы испытывать какие-либо эмоции по этому поводу, поэтому это были спокойные безоценочные мысли. Они оставались таковыми, пока он не сблизился с Джимом. В общей сложности Спок провёл тысячи часов медитации в попытках смириться с тем, что вероятность пережить этого человека составляет восемьдесят процентов.

Также он вспоминал, каким стал Джим после того, как на Гамме Гидре IV попал под излучение кометы. Стремительное старение привело к потере памяти и лёгкой форме старческой деменции. После того, как всем удалось вернуться в естественный возраст, Спок нередко вспоминал об этом случае и сделал себе мысленную пометку. Когда всего двадцать лет отделяло Кирка от того, чтобы вновь стать жертвой склероза, Спок принялся изучать достижения медицины в этой области.

Он думал над тем, как максимально продлить полноценное существование Джима, а когда придёт срок — смириться с потерей. Но не сумел предусмотреть, что волноваться следовало о другом.

В последние годы Джим становился всё более замкнутым и склонным к риску, будто намеренно искал возможность умереть до того, как впадёт в маразм. Его тянуло к экстремальным развлечениям, будь то скалолазание или прыжки с парашютом. Все доводы о том, что нелогично рисковать жизнью, если это не обусловлено необходимостью спасти кого-либо или что-либо, не возымели действия. Не помогла и озвученная с точностью до пяти знаков после запятой вероятность погибнуть. Джим улыбался и делал по-своему. Он не пытался объяснить своё поведение, и это молчание пробуждало тревогу — чувство, которое Споку трудно было подавить.

Он позволил себе обдумать явление «суицидальное поведение» только спустя три года после того, как Джим пропал без вести во время первого полёта «Энтерпрайз-B». Спок встретился с доктором Маккоем, чтобы узнать его профессиональное мнение по этому поводу. «Я доктор, а не долбаный психотерапевт», — предсказуемо вспылил тот и выжидательно уставился на Спока. Последний оправдал его ожидания: «Ваш ответ нелогичен, поскольку психотерапевты также являются врачами». К тому, что произошло дальше, Спок не был готов, несмотря на весь свой богатый опыт взаимодействия с людьми: Маккой сгрёб его в объятия и стиснул изо всей силы, затем отвернулся, чтобы украдкой вытереть глаза, и открыл мини-бар.

Спок позволил уговорить себя выпить несколько бокалов: Маккой наседал на него весьма настойчиво, а каждый сделанный глоток воспринимал как личную победу и радовался ему так, словно в очередной раз нашёл вакцину против прежде не известной человечеству болезни.

С тех пор они не виделись. Маккой прожил долгую даже по вулканским меркам жизнь, для человеческой расы он и вовсе оказался уникумом, но Спок его пережил.

И его тоже.

Из тех, кто был ему дорог, одна только Саавик оставалась в живых на тот момент, когда Спок попал в параллельное измерение.

 

**0,82 лет до**

 

У Спока была хорошая память, никогда его не подводившая. Однако любой источник важной информации следует резервировать, поэтому все данные о Нексусе, дате и координатах его появления Спок перевёл в электронный вид. Он вычислил, когда данный объект пройдёт через Солнечную систему, и рассчитал его траекторию с точностью до метров. Спок принял решение проникнуть в Нексус, когда тот будет проходить через пояс астероидов.

За месяц до запланированной даты Спок в последний раз посетил своего врача — специалиста по нечеловеческим формам жизни.

— Вы в чудесной форме, мистер Спок, — улыбнулась врач. — Вашему здоровью позавидуют и восьмидесятилетние вулканцы.

— Благодарю, доктор, — кивнул Спок. — Возможно, дело в моём смешанном происхождении. Как известно, полукровки часто оказываются более здоровыми, чем средние представители обеих рас.

Закрыв вопрос с физическим благополучием, он продал дом и приобрёл шаттл и прочее необходимое. Шаттл был бюджетной серии, однако расположение дома было малопрестижным и за прошедшие десятилетия он обветшал, поэтому вырученных от его продажи средств хватило только на транспорт, три фазера и десятилетний запас самых современных средств, улучшающих память, разработанных специально для старшей возрастной группы.

 

**0,0028 лет до**

 

Каждые тридцать девять целых и одну десятую года через Галактику проносится Нексус. Учёные пытались его изучать, но он слишком опасен и перемещается слишком быстро, чтобы они сумели далеко продвинуться. Удалось установить лишь некоторые, очень немногие, его свойства. Его суть по-прежнему остаётся тайной.

Вот что известно:

1\. Того, кто встречается на его пути, засасывает внутрь. Немногие возвращаются.

2\. Те же, кто вернулись, рассказывают, что это место, где мечты становятся реальностью. Верующие называют его раем.

3\. Нексус существует вне времени и пространства.

4\. Вошедший в него в одной временной точке может выйти в любой другой. Внутри Нексуса понятие «время» не имеет смысла.

(Пример: за шестнадцать лет до того, как в инциденте на «Медузе» Спок попал в чёрную дыру, капитан Жан-Люк Пикар вытащил из Нексуса Джима.)

В течение сорока трёх минут и двадцати восьми секунд, которые Джим пробыл в этом мире, Спок чувствовал его присутствие.

Он находился на собрании ромуланцев-подпольщиков и слушал речь девушки, которую готовил себе в преемницы, когда часть души, мёртвая долгие десятилетия, ожила.

Спок сослался на плохое самочувствие и, шатаясь, добрёл до своей комнаты. Зажмурившись, он рухнул коленями на коврик для медитаций и, замерев, впитывал то, без чего жил так долго. Позже он был рад, что не тратил время на обдумывание, каким образом найти неожиданно вынырнувшего из небытия Джима, — хотя в сложившейся ситуации это было бы самым рациональным действием. Эти сорок три минуты и двадцать восемь секунд были слишком ценными, чтобы тратить их на что-то ещё помимо полной концентрации на узах.

Хищник на охоте — вот каким был Джим в эти минуты. Собранным, внимательным, сконцентрированным на противнике.

Затем на смену азарту борьбы пришла тёмная радость победы, после страх и боль, а боль сменилась небытием, теперь навсегда.

Споку потребовалось три года на то, чтобы узнать, что в появлении Джима был замешан Пикар, и встретиться с ним. Привычный к слиянию разумов с вулканцами, он охотно подставил лицо под подрагивающие в нетерпении пальцы Спока. Тот узнал всё и принялся ждать, когда Нексус вернётся в Галактику.

То, что Спок попал в другой временной поток, ничего не изменило в его планах.

 

**0,(0)**

 

Увиденное Спока не удивило: у него было достаточно времени, чтобы представить все варианты, которыми Нексус мог попытаться его соблазнить.

Он оказался на ферме в штате Айова. Дом, где жил Спок последние двадцать шесть лет, обветшал, крыша провалилась, а окна чернели провалами. Зато соседний дом был чистым и аккуратным, с покрашенными в белый цвет стенами. Вокруг вольно росла трава, не знающая газонокосилки. Светило солнце, на дорожке перед домом развалилась пума, молодая и сильная. Она подёргивала усами, когда ей на морду садились блестящие мухи.

Спок наклонился, чтобы почесать охотно подставленное горло, и зашёл в дом. Внутри оказалось просторно и светло, обстановка выглядела функциональной и комфортной. Джим ждал его там, молодой, в жёлтой капитанской форме, устаревшей много лет назад. При виде Спока он расцвёл в улыбке, и даже зная, что он не более чем плод воображения, Спок почувствовал, как горло сдавило от нежности.

Он не позволил себе произнести ни слова, а вместо этого зажмурился и заставил иллюзию отступить.

Когда он снова открыл глаза, он находился возле другого загородного домика. Перед ним, полускрытый деревьями, рубил дрова человек в красной форме. На этот раз он выглядел не на тридцать пять, а на шестьдесят, точно как в свой последний день. Жарко светило солнце, листья едва заметно покачивались на лёгком ветру. Щебетали птицы, и трещала раскалываемая древесина.

Спок не позволил себе задержаться взглядом на человеке и обернулся.

Позади стоял капитан Пикар. Он сощурился при виде Спока и замер в выжидании.

— Здравствуйте, капитан.

Тот помедлил, но ответил по обыкновению спокойно:

— Здравствуйте, мистер Спок. Неважно выглядите.

— Если вы принимаете меня за иллюзию, за одно из порождений Нексуса, то вы ошибаетесь. Я такой же гость, как и вы, и пришёл сюда со схожей целью.

— Какой же?

— Не допустить жертв, которых можно избежать.

Спок вынул из кармана два фазера и протянул их Пикару. Тот поднял брови, но не мешкая принял оружие и начал рассматривать его таким же цепким взглядом, каким минуту назад смотрел на Спока.

— Один — для вас, второй — для капитана Кирка. Третий останется у меня.

— Весьма кстати, хоть модель и устарела. Надеюсь, вы не из музея их украли? Они стреляют?

— Я посчитаю ваши последние слова иронией и не стану объяснять, что как вулканец не считаю возможным ни красть, ни устраивать неуместные розыгрыши.

— В самом деле, — Пикар хмыкнул, но Спок не сумел различить в этом звуке веселья. — Что же. У меня есть к вам ряд вопросов, но, полагаю, мы сможем отложить их до более подходящего времени, а пока есть дело поважнее.

— Это логичный выбор. — Спок кивнул и, шагнув сторону, изобразил приглашающий жест в сторону Джима, всё так же занятого рубкой дров: — Прошу вас.

— А вы? Если кто-то и может уговорить…

Спок перебил его:

— Я подожду здесь.

Пикар не стал настаивать, только пожал плечами и направился говорить с Джимом.

Спок наблюдал за разговором двух капитанов «Энтерпрайз» с расстояния в несколько десятков шагов. Он стал хорош в подглядывании, это дело стало привычным и не вызывало больше неловкости. Достойно ли это вулканца? Он отложил этот вопрос в сторону как несущественный.

Со стороны было заметно, что внимание Джима направлено куда угодно, только не на Пикара: Джим смотрел сквозь него, поворачивался спиной так, что это было даже невежливо, уходил в другие комнаты или принимался за приготовление яичницы. Спок укрывался не слишком тщательно, и вскоре Джим его заметил. Он замер на мгновение с расширенными глазами, а затем склонился над сковородкой и подцепил яичницу; неудачно: она развалилась пополам.

Пикар заметил, что Джим скользнул взглядом по Споку, отскребая от сковороды поджарки, и пробормотал, едва заметно улыбаясь половиной рта:

— Что же вы мне не рассказываете о вулканце?

Джим мазнул по Споку взглядом и, больше не меняясь в лице, очень мягко ответил:

— Даже здесь мне никак не обойтись без верного старшего помощника.

Он поторопился продолжить разговор, будто находился наедине с Пикаром. Он говорил — «болтал», именно этот термин лучше всего описывал происходящее, — так, как болтал только в те моменты, когда необходимо было отвлечь противника или выгадать время. Он не позволял возникнуть паузе, которой Пикар мог бы воспользоваться, чтобы продолжать приводить свои доводы. Спок ещё не понимал, почему Джим так сопротивляется, но это непонимание не тревожило: у него всегда получалось довольно быстро разобраться в тех или иных эмоциональных реакциях Джима.

Из того, что Пикар в конце концов переубедил Джима, Спок сделал вывод, что в глубине души тот сам хотел быть переубеждённым.

Стоило Джиму согласиться выбраться из Нексуса, как за первой же открытой дверью оказалась конюшня с осёдланными, всхрапывающими в нетерпении лошадьми. Сев в седло, Джим и Пикар поскакали прочь.

Чтобы нагнать их, не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как самому проехаться верхом. Спок никогда прежде не перемещался на ездовых животных, но короткого прикосновения к контактным точкам лошади оказалось достаточно, чтобы попросить её отойти от кормушки с овсом. У лошади оказался добрый нрав. Она благосклонно отнеслась к просьбе Спока и стояла смирно, пока он забирался ей на спину, а затем без понуканий поскакала следом за Джимом и Пикаром, двигаясь бережно и осторожно.

Споку потребовалось сосредоточиться, чтобы должным образом сохранять равновесие, а так как подобная активность была ему в новинку, он не слишком внимательно смотрел по сторонам, следя лишь за тем, чтобы не потерять из виду двух всадников впереди.

Бока лошади начали потеть, когда впереди показалось свечение: будто посередине цветущего луга находился раскалённый добела шар. Спок убедил лошадь ускорить бег и догнать остальных всадников. Ему нужно было выйти из Нексуса вместе с остальными.

Первым исчез в портале Пикар — растаял в слепящем свете, а лошадь выбежала без всадника с противоположной стороны и потрусила прочь, тряся гривой.

Всю дорогу Джим скакал вторым, так, что нос его лошади едва не утыкался в хвост лошади Пикара. Но за несколько корпусов до портала Джим осадил лошадь и обернулся.

Его лицо больше не было ни бесстрастным, ни равнодушным. Джим редко маскировал эмоциональные проявления, за исключением случаев, когда это было необходимо. И сейчас в его взгляде, в выражении его лица, во всей позе Спок чувствовал смесь чувств столь интенсивных, что он, едва не оглушённый, не мог их распознать. Он замер, не в силах отвести взгляд. Пользуясь тем, что всадники видели только друг друга, их лошади стали бок о бок и, не сдерживаемые поглощёнными собой всадниками, неторопливо зашагали вперёд. Они будто не видели светящегося шара и двигались прямо на него так, словно перед ними не было ничего, кроме тропинки посреди поля.

Сердце Спока билось всё чаще и с перебоями от того, что лицо Джима находилось так близко, что можно было слышать его шумное после быстрой езды дыхание. Появились узы, сначала едва ощутимо, будто Джима и Спока разделяли световые года, но с каждым шагом лошадей узы всё крепли, Спок всё сильнее чувствовал Джима через связь и содрогался от бурлящих у него в душе эмоций, так что почти не замечал, как погружался в светящийся портал.

 

**?**

 

Когда они покинули Нексус и очутились на пустынном Веридиане III, Спок ощутил ментальную связь с Джимом во всей полноте.

Но теперь, оказавшись вне безопасного Нексуса, он заблокировал эмоциональную реакцию и сосредоточился на единственной цели: Сонаке. Если не отвлекаться и провести операцию, как планировалось, впоследствии у них будет достаточно времени на всё.

Спок очень давно не убивал разумных существ, и сейчас, не желая отходить от нового принципа, поставил фазер на оглушение. В ожидании он смотрел на серую, потрескавшуюся от жара и сухости землю, на горы и чахлые деревца. Он знал, как выглядел этот ландшафт в воспоминаниях Пикара, и сейчас искал взглядом мост, под которым погиб Джим.

Но моста не было. Очертания скал, редкая растительность, оттенок песка и неба — всё было в точности как прежде. Но нигде не было ни следа металлических конструкций.

Спок обернулся. Пикара не было видно. Джим стоял на одном месте, не пытаясь завладеть вниманием Спока. Профессионал, сотни раз участвовавший в высадках на враждебные планеты, он тут же понял, что в этой пустыне происходит что-то, что он пока не может оценить из-за своей неинформированности и неподготовленности, и потому он не вмешивался и не отвлекал Спока, предоставляя тому самостоятельно принимать те решение, которые сочтёт нужным.

— Я подожду, — спокойно заверил Джим, поймав его взгляд. Спок кивнул и шагнул к скале, в которую должны были быть поставлены штыри, удерживающие мост.

Поверхность скалы была естественной, словно её ни разу не касалась рука разумного существа. Как будто на этой планете никто не монтировал установку, которая могла бы скорректировать траекторию Нексуса.

Спок сумел предложить ровно одно объяснение этому факту: из-за того, что Джим отвлёкся на Спока и задержался в Нексусе, прежде чем последовать за Пикаром, они вышли не в то время.

Мысль о том, что Пикар остался наедине с Сонаком, беспокоила не дольше четверти секунды: Спок успел отдать Пикару два фазера. С ними у толианца не останется шансов.

Дело можно было считать сделанным. Спок почувствовал удовлетворение от хорошо выполненной работы и одновременно иррациональный страх, вызванный тем, что больше не было причин откладывать разговор.

Не успел Спок повернуться к Джиму, как тот схватил его за плечи и развернул к себе. Твёрдо сжатый рот, нахмуренные брови, перепачканная пылью и гарью кожа, сеть морщин, размазанная по щеке кровь из неглубокого пореза, жёсткий взгляд — всё это отпечаталось в памяти Спока, будто на фотографической плёнке.

Джим сжал его правое запястье и положил себе на лицо.

«Расскажи», — потребовал Джим, не произнеся ни звука вслух, и Спок перестал замечать то, что происходит вокруг.

Первыми по неясной паутине ассоциаций в памяти всплыли воспоминания об умирающей от смеси ядовитых газов молодой пуме. Через кончики пальцев в сознание Спока хлынули мягкое удивление и беспредельная нежность, когда он показал, как вынес животное из отравленной области.

Затем цепочка воспоминаний потянулась сама собой — звенья вставали вперемешку, не подчиняясь ни логике, ни хронологической последовательности. Спок принял решение не управлять процессом: он хотел быть в этот момент настолько естественным, насколько возможно. Джиму всегда нравилась логичность, рациональность и упорядоченность его мыслей, но он сам научил Спока тому, что не это является самым важным.

Он закрыл глаза, опустил щиты и пропускал через себя жгучие эмоции, которые проживал Джим, пока смотрел, как Спок существовал без него. Тот едва замечал, что показывает: он растворился в горячей любви, по которой так скучал, и не намерен был отвлекаться.

Спок прервал слияние разумов, только когда почувствовал, что в сердцебиении Кирка появились перебои.

— Не бойся, не помру, — пробормотал Джим в ответ на донёсшуюся до него обеспокоенность. — Только не сейчас.

Его голова лежала на коленях у Спока. Бедренные кости последнего ощутимо ныли от тяжести, сидеть на каменистой почве было неудобно, сосуды в коленях пережало, и Спок не чувствовал ступней.

Губы Джима расплылись в широкой улыбке, он не сводил глаз со Спока, в уголках блестели слёзы, стекая к вискам. Когда-то давно Споку показалось бы нелогичным сочетание улыбки и слёз, но сейчас у него не возникало сомнений в совершенной гармоничности этой картины.

Во взгляде Кирка читалась теплота, безмятежность и едва заметная смесь азарта и хитринки. Эту смесь он никогда не прятал от окружающих, и Спок научился безошибочно узнавать её в первый же год совместной службы. В тот день, когда Кирк вышел в отставку, азарт исчез. Даже экстремальные виды спорта, которыми он увлёкся на пенсии, не зажигали в нём искры. Сейчас она вернулась, тусклее, чем в молодости, но вполне различимо.

Спок погладил Джима по лицу, вытирая пыль и грязь.

Спок знал, что Джим покрасил волосы перед тем, как посетить торжественный первый полёт «Энтерпрайз-B», и хотя по личному времени Спока прошло сто двадцать восемь целых десять десятых лет, седые корни до сих пор не отросли. Торжественная красивая форма с иголочки хранила на себе машинное масло ещё с того дня, когда Кирк отправился в инженерный отсек «Энтерпрайз-B», чтобы модифицировать навигационный дефлектор.

По личному времени Джима прошло четыре дня с момента их последней встречи. Споку показалось, что он сам вернулся в прошлое, хотя относительно его двух основных временных потоков он переместился, напротив, в будущее.

Кирк нашёл его руку и легонько её пожал, обхватил пальцы, провёл подушечками по ладони, раз, другой, затем скользнул к запястью. Он делился нежностью, и Спок впитывал её, как растения Вулкана впитывают редкую влагу. Он чувствовал руку Кирка на своей руке, смотрел в его глаза, гладил по волосам, выбирая из них песок, и впервые за долгие годы — а может, и просто впервые, он не мог сейчас вспомнить, — не пытался ничего укрыть за ментальными щитами.

В этот момент в некотором отдалении раздались перекрикивания и грохот. В голосах не звучало ни страха, ни ненависти — так кричат не во время сражения, а чувствуя себя в полной безопасности и пытаясь поговорить с собеседником, находящимся в некотором удалении.

Сейчас, когда первый голод по Джиму был утолён, к Споку вернулась способность использовать свой интеллект хотя бы на шестьдесят процентов от обычного уровня. Ему не понадобилось много времени на то, чтобы сформулировать три простых факта:

1\. На Веридиане III не было и не могло быть экипажа «Энтерпрайз-D». Следовательно, шумел кто-то неизвестный.

2\. Следовало побеспокоиться о поиске питья, пищи и возможности улететь отсюда — причём сделать это следовало прежде, чем набрасываться друг на друга.

3\. Необходимо по возможности скорее выяснить, кто и с какой целью оказался на этой планете одновременно с ними.

— Мне следует принести свои извинения, — начал Спок. — Из-за моей несдержанности…

Он не успел закончить, так как в темноте за спиной раздались шаги. Спок обернулся. Даже старые вулканцы способны различать мелкие детали и цвета при умеренно скудном освещении, когда глаза человека уже становятся бесполезными. Перед Споком стояло существо, какого он никогда не встречал прежде: гуманоид с пятнистой жёлтой кожей и двумя парами глаз. Форма во все времена и у всех рас имеет схожие признаки, и по эполетам на плечах и блестящему знаку на груди — двум скрещенным лезвиям — Спок понял, что перед ним военный.

Тот выхватил из кобуры на поясе оружие, не похожее ни на какие встречавшиеся Споку аналоги, и направил его на Спока.

С возрастом реакция замедляется, но этот противник оказался ещё медленнее без малого двухсотлетнего вулканца. Спок сумел положить руку ему на плечо и нажать на нерв до того, как тот выстрелил.

Джим плавным кошачьим движением поднырнул под падающее тело и, подхватив, аккуратно опустил на землю.

— Это не команда «Энтерпрайз», — негромко произнёс Джим, мотнув подбородком в сторону шума.

— Очевидно, нет. Полагаю, мы находимся не в том из множества параллельных миров, в которое я намеревался попасть. Возможно, здесь никогда не было «Энтерпрайз».

Джим вздёрнул брови, но сказал не о корабле:

— Бедняга Пикар. Думаешь, он сможет справиться с Сонаком?

— Я передал ему два фазера, с ними он без труда справится с кем угодно.

— Мне не стоило сомневаться в том, что ты предусмотришь всё и в очередной раз сохранишь для «Энтерпрайз» её капитана. — Он с нежностью посмотрел на Спока, а затем более серьёзно произнёс: — Что ж. Пикару мы не поможем, давай посмотрим, что мы можем сделать здесь.

Спустя два часа они летели прочь в небольшом пятиместном корабле. Ни один из них прежде никогда не сталкивался с подобной моделью. Стандарты, по которым были выпущены детали, также были им незнакомы. В последние десятилетия Спок занимал свой интеллект проблемами, связанными большей частью с эмоциями и этикой, и он соскучился по понятным техническим задачам. Оказалось приятно вспомнить, как оживает приборная панель после нескольких верно просчитанных команд, и он не стал подавлять это чувство, так же как не стал игнорировать восхищённый и ласковый взгляд Джима.

Им удалось покинуть планету до того, как незнакомые им существа обнаружили вторжение. Джим осваивал настройки автопилота, в то время как Спок перебирал интерактивные карты. Прежде чем исследовать квадрант, в котором находилась Веридиан III, он нашёл Вулкан, живой и, судя по выпавшей при наведении краткой карточке, процветающий. Также он просмотрел данные по Земле, и только после того, как убедился в её благополучии, занялся прокладкой маршрута.

Неизвестно было, что ждало их на родных планетах, неизвестно было, каким образом развивалась история в этой вселенной.

Также Споку было неизвестно, удалось ли ему выбраться из Нексуса, в действительности ли он встретил наконец Джима или всё вокруг — иллюзия, призванная подарить счастье?

Если и так, то Нексус выполнил свою функцию на сто процентов: Спок готов был лететь так вечность.

Он почувствовал слабый отголосок мыслей: «Чёртова железка, как же ты переключаешься?» В груди Спока потеплело. Джим, не оборачиваясь, потянулся назад и скользнул кончиками пальцев по его руке.

А когда раздались позывные и бортовой компьютер спроецировал трёхмерное изображение безглазой женщины с антенноподобными ушами, заламывающей руки в мольбе о помощи, в глазах Джима разгорелся азарт — так же ярко, как горел во время самой первой миссии.

Ведь капитан Кирк снова влиял на мир.


End file.
